A vehicle computing system is used to provide several features and functions including hands-free calling, navigation information and music to an occupant while traveling to a destination. The vehicle computing system provides settings to allow configuration of the features and functions based on an occupant's preference. The settings may be manually configured once the occupant enters the vehicle. For example, the vehicle computing system may be configured to adjust climate control settings at the vehicle. The climate control settings may be initiated using physically-actuated inputs carried by the vehicle and manipulated by the vehicle occupant.
For a substantial amount of new vehicles being manufactured today, the control settings for the vehicle computing system include a human-machine interface (HMI) touchscreen display. The HMI touchscreen display is configured to output control settings for one or more vehicle features and functions. For example, the HMI touchscreen display may output music, climate, and navigation control settings. The settings for the vehicle computing system features and functions may be adjusted via the HMI touchscreen display. The HMI is typically positioned in the center console of a vehicle cabin so that the driver and front seat occupant may adjust control settings for the one or more vehicle features and functions.